vietwowfandomcom-20200222-history
Sargeras and the Betrayal
Sau một thời gian dài, những thực thể tàn ác đã tìm được cách để đến với thế giới tạo bởi các Titan từ Twisting Nether. Một chiến binh vĩ đại nhất đã được lựa chọn bởi Pantheon, Sargeras, để tiên phong đối đầu với binh đoàn quỷ dữ. Với dáng vẻ của khổng lồ ưu tú mình đồng da sắt: Sargeras đã nhận trọng trách đó trong hàng nghìn năm, kiếm tìm và tiêu diệt bất cứ tên quỷ dữ nào lọt vào tay ông. Tháng năm trôi đi, Sargeras dần dà phải đối mặt với hai đội quân của quỷ, chúng có chung một xu hướng: tăng cường sức mạnh và đàn áp phần còn lại của vũ trụ. Eredar, chủng tộc của những pháp sư độc ác và quỷ quyệt, đã sử dụng phép thuật bóng tối để xâm chiếm và biến thế giới thành nô lệ của chúng. Những tộc bản địa cũng đã bị đầu độc dần thành quỷ dữ dưới ảnh hưởng của sức mạnh hiểm ác của tộc Eredar. Dù cho Sargeras có sở hửu sức mạnh vô hạn thừa sức đả bay quân đoàn Eredar, nhưng ông vẫn bị sự thối nát và suy đồi ảnh hưởng từ quỷ dữ quấy rối. Bất lực trong trận chiến chống lại sự sa đọa đó, sự ám ảnh dần reo rắc đầu óc của vị Titan vĩ đại. Tức giận với những bực bội gia tăng, Sargeras đã giải thoát cho thế giới của những warlock khi bẫy chúng vào một góc của Twisting Nether . Khi sự rối loạn và nỗi thống khổ của Sargeras ngày càng sâu đậm, ông bị ép buộc để chiến đấu cùng một nhóm khác với mục đích đập tan những Nathrezim theo mệnh lệnh của các Titan. Những con quỷ hút máu (còn gọi là dreadlord) đã chinh phục hàng tá các thế giới khác bằng cách bắt giữ và biến những giống loài đó quy phục sức mạnh của bóng đêm. Với bản năng hung tàn, dreadlord khiến cho mục tiêu của mình quay lưng chống lại đồng minh của họ bằng những điều hồ nghi và lòng căm hờn không suy xét. Rất dễ dàng cho Sargeras khi đập tan những Nathrezim, nhưng sự thối nát của chúng lại ảnh hưởng mạnh mẽ tới ông . Sự hồ nghi cùng với nỗi tuyệt vọng dần áp đảo suy nghĩ của Sargeras, ông dần lệch lạc không những trong sứ mệnh của mình mà còn cả viễn cảnh về trật tự vũ trụ của các Titan. Cuối cùng ông tin quan niệm trật tự là quá điên rồ, và giờ sự hỗn loạn và suy đồi đã bao trùm lấy cái vũ trụ đơn côi này. Nhiều Titan là bạn của ông đã cố chỉ ra những lỗi lầm và xoa dịu đi cơn giận dữ của Sargeras, nhưng ông phớt lờ những niềm tin chủ quan đó như thể một sự bịp bợm phát sinh từ nhu cầu cá nhân. Đánh dấu cho sự cự tuyệt hàng ngũ Titan, Sargeras biến mất để tìm kiếm trong vũ trụ một nơi hắn thuộc về. Mặc dù những Pantheon buồn chán khi hắn bỏ đi, những Titan cũng chẳng thể dự đoán nổi người anh em của họ đã lưu lạc đến phương trời nào. Sự điên dại của Sargeras dần đốt cháy những mảnh can đảm cuối cùng của hắn, hắn đổ lỗi cho các Titan khi đã bầy ra những sáng tạo thất bại đó. Với mục đích quét sạch sản phẩm của Titan khỏi thế giới, hắn quyết tâm tề tựu một quân đoàn không thể ngăn cản để quét bay đi cái vũ trụ tội lỗi này . Ngay cả dáng vẻ của Sargeras cũng chịu sự tác động từ sự mục nát đã đầu độc con tim chính nghĩa của hắn. Lửa nhất chìm tóc, tai, râu hắn, cả da hăn cũng toác ra để rồi xuất hiện những vầng lửa,được nuôi dưỡng bằng mối thù hằn bất tận. Trong cơn thịnh nộm Sargeras phá nát nhà tù nơi Eredar và Nathrezim bị giam cầm và trao quyền tự do cho chúng. Những sinh vật xảo trá này đã quỳ trước sự giận dữ không tưởng của vị Titan bóng đêm và đề nghị được phục vụ hắn không quản khó nhọc. Sargeras đã đồng ý và chọn ra hai kẻ nô dịch trong số những Eredar quyền lực nhất để chỉ huy quân đoàn hủy diệt của hắn. Kil'jaeden kẻ Lừa Gạt (The Deceiver) được chọn để tìm kiếm những giống loài đen tối nhất trong vũ trụ và thu phục chúng vào hàng ngũ quân đội của Sargeras, Kẻ thứ hai, Archimonde kẻ Ô Uế (the Defiler) chỉ huy quân đội của hắn tiêu diệt bất cứ ai dám có thái độ bất tuân vị Titan. Đầu tiên, Kil'jaeden quyết định quy phục những con quỷ hút máu Dreadlords phục vụ cho quyền năng khủng khiếp của mình. Những dreadlords có nhiệm vụ làm tay sai riêng cho hắn trên khắp vũ trụ, và chúng cũng rất vui thú khi định vị những mục tiêu để cho chủ nhân để rồi reo rắc, ám toán đưa con mồi đi vào tội lỗi. Đứng đầu hàng ngũ của dreadlord là Tichondrius Bóng đêm (the Darkener). Tichondrius đối với Kil'jaeden là một tay sai đắc lực, sẵn sàng mang ý chí của Sargeras đến mội ngóc ngách trong vũ trụ này Archimonde hùng mạnh cũng tự tăng sức mạnh cho thế lực của hắn. Triệu hồi Pit Lord và tên thủ lĩnh man rợ của chúng Mannoroth Kẻ Hủy Diệt (the Destructor), Archimonde hi vọng thiết lập một đội ngũ tinh nhuệ có thể quét sạch mọi sự sống. Cho đến khi cảm thấy sự hùng mạnh và lòng trung thành đến từ quân đoàn được tuyển chọn, Sargeras quyết định thả binh đoàn đầy căm hờn cuẩ mình vào vũ trụ bao la (Great Dark). Hắn tự gọi quân đoàn của mình là Burning Legion. Đến ngày nay, vẫn chưa có nguồn nào chứng thực được bao nhiêu hành tinh đã bị phả hủy dưới bước chân của quân đoàn này. Sargeras và sự Phản bội (Sargeras and the Betrayal) là một phần trong Tuyển tập Lịch sử của of Warcraft, Chương I. Tuyển tập lịch sử của Warcraft: * ← Phần trước: The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe * → Phần tiếp theo: The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth Media Video WoW Pro Lore Episode 1 The Titans Machinima-0|Tankingmage's video narration with Machinima Warcraft History & Lore Episode 2 - The Fall of Sargeras-1|Nobdy Enoon's video series on Warcraft History & Lore See also * Sargeras * Eredar * Kil'jaeden * Archimonde * Burning Legion External links ;Object ;Official lore :Blizzard appears to have removed the content below. de:Sargeras und der Verrat es:Sargeras y la traición pl:Sargeras and the Betrayal pt-br:Sargeras e a Traição Category:Lore Category:History of Warcraft Category:The Barrens objects Category:Scholomance objects Category:Achievement objectives